Conventional aerial vehicles include thrusters, and are configured to fly based on aerodynamic lift generated by the thrusters. A malfunction of any thruster of an aerial vehicle may reduce the aerodynamic lift, resulting in the flight attitude of the aerial vehicle being unstable. Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2014-227155 and 2002-347698, which are referred to as patent documents 1 and 2, each disclose an aerial vehicle configured to make its flight attitude stable even if there is a malfunction in any of the thrusters of the aerial vehicle.